


【lol/永亚】有风相聚

by sulihua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulihua/pseuds/sulihua
Summary: Summary：亚索误入了精神领域，遇到了灵魂莲华永恩，并在对方的帮助回到物质领域的故事。基本就是把灵魂莲华永恩剧情的主视角“我”替换成主宇宙亚索的扩写改编的产物，哥哥很多都是剧情的原台词，我就直接按灵莲剧情那样分章节了。自娱自乐，不要骂我orz。设定灵莲和主宇宙是平行宇宙，样子有点像但并不是完全一样，CP是主宇宙的永亚，没有ntr，灵莲哥哥只是助攻。但因为大部分篇幅都是灵莲永和主宇宙亚，姑且可以看成是主宇宙永亚cp前提下的灵莲永×主宇宙亚的CB向文吧，如果你真的不小心嗑到了，就当一人论吧。如果有空的话可能会补一个主宇宙哥哥和灵莲弟弟的场合。
Relationships: yone/yasuo
Kudos: 6





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 仍然是为亲爱的man代发存档！原作者微博@manbyyy，专搞lol的微博小号@快看星光降临，此文的一切荣誉和权利属于她。
> 
> 因为需要改错字，而且我不小心手滑删掉了原版本，所以就重发了一遍。对hit此文，为文章留下kudo、做了bookmark的朋友深表歉意

亚索取下腰间的剑，弯下腰盘腿席地而坐，转了转有点酸痛的脖子，拿起酒瓶喝了两口酒，望着上方的天空发起了呆。他流浪逃亡了这么多年，从未像现在这样迷茫又疲惫，因为他意识到，自己似乎误入了精神领域。  
他原本正独自走在路上，忽然前方出现了一只浑身雪白的狐狸。那狐狸额上有着艳丽的花纹，漂亮的青色尾巴每一下晃动都带着光芒。亚索看得着迷，步伐不自觉地跟上它。回过神时，狐狸已经消失不见，而他已经置身于陌生的环境。

亚索记不清在那些看似永无止境的道路上徘徊了多久，那里没有白天黑夜，天空永远都是灰沉沉的，看什么都是朦胧一片，他甚至开始怀疑自己是否已经死掉，落入此处正是对他生前罪孽的惩罚。  
不知走了多久，眼前终于出现了不一样的光景——不再只有荒漠的土地，而是一片寂静的林间空地。  
亚索毫不犹豫地走了过去，奇怪的是，他走进去发现，这里明明树木茂盛，却感觉不到丝毫的生机，连一声虫鸣都没有，而且没过多久，他便开始感到一阵困意袭来，长时间的赶路也让他双脚开始酸痛。他四下转了一圈，找了一块还算干净的土地，打算休息片刻。

就在他快要睡着时，身后传来了一个低沉的声音。  
“你不属于这个地方。”  
被打断了入睡的亚索有点不耐烦地回过身，看到不远处正站着一位手持双剑的男人。他眯起眼睛看了一眼对方的脸，觉得这个男人的相貌好像有些眼熟。  
这个男人长相颇为俊美，有一头银白的头发，但从宽大的袖子下露出的右手却是异于常人的青紫色，皮肤上还覆盖着一层隐隐发光的纹路。  
从样子和衣着，亚索断定眼前的男人并非普通人类，心里暗想：“也许他知道离开这里的办法。”   
但对方那冷漠的表情和刚才并不友善的语气在亚索看来实在有些傲慢，虽说岁月消减了他的锐气，他早已不是那个冲动莽撞的毛头小子，但心底那份傲气还是有的，这个白发男子看起来不过二十来岁，或者更年轻，亚索摸了摸自己满是胡茬的下巴，作为年长者，要他低声下气去向这样一个小鬼求助，想都别想。

亚索懒洋洋地开口说：“你在看我睡觉吗？有点变态啊，小哥。”  
果然，在听到亚索轻佻的言语后，白发男子马上脸色变得阴沉，大声呵斥道：“并没有，‘小哥’。你并不是我要找的东西。”  
亚索不动声色地笑了笑，心想：“这就被激怒了？果然是小鬼。”

白发男子似乎意识到自己的失态，闭上眼睛，平复了一下情绪，才重新开口：“你在这里不安全。”  
亚索轻哼了一声，抬了抬下巴，示意着放在一旁的剑。  
“我很安全。”  
“自信满满，有点像我认识的一个人……”  
白发男子收起双剑走向亚索，走到一半，却突然停下了脚步，定定地看着亚索，蓝色的眼睛里像是压抑着什么激烈的情绪，甚至额上都开始冒出冷汗。  
亚索觉得对方的目光有些过于锐利，好像要用视线刺穿他的身体一样，想要询问怎么回事，白发男子却率先开口。  
“狂风呼啸……残枝败叶飞花……为何流浪……”  
亚索满脸的莫名其妙，他不知道对方为何突然诗兴大发，皱着眉站了起来。  
起身后他才发现，这位“小鬼”居然比自己要高上一些，他原本想走近些，但为了不让身高差过于明显，最终他选择在距离对方一剑的时候停住脚步。  
“好吧，这位小哥，我并没有恶意，来到这里也并非我愿，我不知道为何会进入此处，你知道怎么离开这里吗？”  
说完后，亚索才想起自己还不知道对方的身份，连忙补上一句：“我叫亚索，请问你是……”  
“我叫永恩。”  
永恩？  
亚索盯着那两把剑，又看了看对方的样子。  
无论如何也不信这只是单纯的巧合。  
见亚索惊讶地睁大双眼，永恩忙抬起手，示意对方先不要说话。  
“我知道你想问什么，亚索，我也不知该如何向你解释，总之，我不是你的哥哥……”  
话未说完，永恩的神色骤然凝重起来，警惕地看着身后，一边拔出双剑一边对亚索说：“亚扎卡纳就在附近徘徊，我知道你的剑术了得，但很遗憾，你作为一个凡人，是它们喜欢的猎物。”  
亚索也连忙握住剑柄，问：“这里也有亚扎卡纳？我曾经在崴里遇到过，但是，我不确定自己现在还是不是人类，我可能已经死掉了。”  
“你不知道自己是生是死？无论生或死，在物质世界还是精神世界，强烈的情感都会吸引那些怪物。”  
永恩抬起手，作出备战的姿态，不动声色地挡在了亚索身前。  
“我能保证你的安全。但你不要碍事，能做到吗？”  
亚索看着永恩的背影，他已经很多年没被轻视过，几乎下意识想反驳对方，最后还是暗暗攥紧了拳头，沉默地点了点头。  
虽然面前的“永恩”说他并不是他的哥哥，但他能感觉到，对方一定和他的哥哥永恩有着什么联系，而且他终于明白对对方容貌产生的熟悉感的来源，那五官和年轻时的永恩简直有七八分相似。  
一想到永恩，亚索便说不出任何反对的话。  
“哥哥说的总是对的”这个想法已经连同罪恶感在他心里根深蒂固，甚至演变成了一种条件反射，也许永恩让他捅自己一刀，他也会毫不犹豫地动手。

永恩用眼角的余光扫了亚索一眼，并不知晓他那些复杂的心思，只当亚索是在不甘被自己轻视了却找不到反驳的理由，轻笑了一下。   
“或许这是你说过的最聪明的话了。嗯？看来我们必须稍后再继续了，现在我们要迎接一位不速之客。”  
永恩用紫色的剑指向前方，大声说到：“出来吧，恶魔！”


	2. 第一章

森林静止了，永恩挑战的话语依然回荡在林间，但并没有恶魔出现。  
永恩依然维持着那警惕的姿态，脸色甚至比之前更黑了几分。  
“……你在哪，恶魔？！我可没工夫陪你玩！”

远处传来“沙沙”的脚步声，一个“怪物”出现在了两人面前。  
亚索看着这个身披紫色斗篷的“怪物”，眨了眨眼，犹豫地问永恩：“这……就是亚扎卡纳？”  
他记得在崴里遇到的亚扎卡纳，现出原形后不仅身形是他的好几倍大，而且面目狰狞，而眼前的这个……虽然也有着獠牙，但那大大的圆眼睛和轮廓圆润的犄角，即使怎么做出吓唬人的表情，组合起来也只会给人滑稽甚至可爱的感觉。  
亚索凑到永恩耳边，小声地说：“有一说一，和我想象的不太一样。”  
永恩也偏过头说：“有一说一，也跟我想的不太一样。”

这时，“怪物”发出一声怪叫：“嘎呜！”  
永恩把其中一把剑指向“怪物”。  
“死……在我的剑下……吧？”  
“呜哟呜哟我是可怕的恶魔！”  
这下两人都听清楚了，这个“怪物”的声音清脆，宛如稚童说话一般。  
永恩大概是猜到了这位不速之客的身份，收起了剑刃。  
“你闹着玩吧。”  
见自己的“恐吓”没有起效，“怪物”提高了音量：“我要吞噬好吃的灵魂啊呜啊呜！嘿，别乱动！我这是在威胁恐吓呢。”  
怪物往永恩身上扑过去，被轻巧地躲掉，马上气急败坏起来。  
“……恶心！你为什么满头大汗？我抓不住了！”  
这下，永恩干脆不再看那“怪物”了，转过身对亚索说：“这……并不是亚扎卡纳。”

“怪物”发现永恩已经不受它糊弄了， 顿时没了兴致，一把摘下那一点都不可怕的面具，露出了它真正的样子——原来只有头的部分才是它的本体。它浑身毛茸茸的，像一只小狸猫，头上戴着一顶斗笠，手里拿着一根小小的、像是竹笛一样的东西。  
“哈！吓到你了！你们的表情非常夸张！”  
小怪物发出了得意的笑声，用手中的东西指着亚索，嘲笑到：“尤其是你，陌生人！我还是头一回见，哈哈！”  
“你是……约德尔人？”   
“嗯？你居然知道约德尔人？我生前确实是个约德尔人，我叫提莫。”  
一旁的永恩向亚索投去好奇的目光。  
“你认识那个灵魂吗？简直是恶鬼缠身啊！一直都在搞恶作剧！”  
“不，我并不认识它。只是……”

“呜哇！”  
提莫又发出了一声尖叫，打断了两人的交谈。  
“这个……斗篷好像不想下去，它被魔法粘在了你身上！”  
这时他们才发现，刚才提莫佯装成的“恶魔”的身体部分正在动来动去，提莫想要扯下那紫色都斗篷，但扯了好一会那斗篷还是牢牢地贴在上面。  
提莫安慰了一下“身体”，然后匆匆告别了永恩和亚索，带着它离开了。

这场突如其来的闹剧算是结束了，永恩却不知道想到了什么，叹了一口气，开始喃喃自语。  
“我真傻。耐心与自律，我欲授予人，却忘自习之。”  
“……”  
亚索有点无奈，他一时半会也摸不透这位永恩的心思和性情，对方似乎有点过于多愁善感了，忍不住抬起手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“别太苛求自己。”  
永恩好像对亚索的话充耳不闻，依然眉头紧锁。  
“我一直在努力追寻智慧与谨慎，拯救那些身处危险之人，但一次又一次……我力不从心。”  
“你这点倒是很像我的哥哥。现在你可以告诉我，你到底是谁？你和永恩……和我的哥哥到底有什么关系？”

天空比刚才更阴沉了一些，远处隐约有些乌云在缓缓向这边移动，仿佛即将要迎来狂风暴雨。  
永恩垂下眼眸，幽幽地开口说到：“想必你已经猜到，这里并非物质领域。在这片领域中，我称为‘沉思之灵’。我的道路是孤独的，追猎亚扎卡纳，还有那些不守规矩的灵魂。然而我不知道……这有意义吗？这里的一切都永不改变。这里是一片景象轮换的土地，死者排起无尽的长队。”  
“怎么会没有意义呢？”  
永恩抬起头，失神地望着刚才提莫消失的方向。  
“你知道吗，刚才和提莫在一起的那个被藏在斗篷里的灵魂，我曾经遇到过。”  
“什么？！”  
“我本以为他已经找到了自己的道路或者是回到属于他的世界，但其实根本不是，也许他曾经被我拯救过，之后又落入了这片领域中的另一个空间，失去了记忆，遇到提莫……这样周而复始，在一次次自以为被拯救中轮回……我要拯救谁？我要谁？我为何要独自完成？从来都没有答案，只有不变的事实。”

耳边开始传来轰隆隆的雷声。  
永恩的话已经超出了亚索作为人类可以理解的范围，但他多少明白对方如此沮丧悲伤的原因。  
按照永恩的说法，那他岂不是会和那个灵魂一样，永远走不出这片领域？而且还一次次地失去记忆，遇上永恩还好，运气不好碰到像提莫这种喜欢恶作剧的，怕是要被当猴耍，想到这点他就一个头两个大。  
“至于我和你哥哥有什么关系……你知道吗，我生前有个弟弟。”  
亚索扶了扶额。  
“……你的弟弟不会是叫‘亚索’吧。”  
“嗯。”  
永恩把视线转向亚索放在腰上的剑和尺八。  
“他是个天生的剑术奇才，比我的剑法都高，但他却更喜欢音乐。  
“那比起音乐，我还是更喜欢剑术的。”  
“我常常对他说，‘恃才放旷，成何体统。’这是我劝诫他走上正道的方式。但什么才是正道呢？恐怕我对他的引导并没有被他视为关爱，而是视为憎恨。我越是想保护他、亲近他，我们就分开得越远。今天我想起了为什么。”  
永恩的声音越来越颤抖，亚索知道对方又开始陷入那敏感的自我情绪中，连忙打断他。  
“等一下！感觉你一下子说得太多，我……”  
永恩的目光重新回到亚索的脸上，轻轻地笑了一下。  
“呵，你跟他有点像。或许正因如此，我才沉浸在自己的回忆里。不管怎样，感谢你的倾听。在这里很少有机会吐露秘密。恐怕下一次又要等很久了。”  
“额……不客气。”  
说了这么多，还是没解释他和永恩到底是什么关系，但是直觉告诉他现在并不适合追问下去。  
亚索开始在脑海里整理对方刚才的话。眼前的这个永恩生前和他的弟弟，不管是性格还是处境，都和自己的经历大同小异。越是这样，他心中的疑问就越多，他甚至顾不上担心自己是否会一辈子被困在这里，只想搞清两者的关系。  
不过他也意识到，这位永恩现在情绪很不稳定，尤其在提及过去时。他有种不好的预感，对方再这样悲痛下去，会发生什么大事。

亚索沉默了片刻，决定先安抚一下这位敏感的沉思之灵。  
“看来你真的很善良。”  
“动机没有结果重要。我觉得我有责任成为远近闻名的剑客，他也要走上这条道路。但我不知道，这么多年以后，这一切是否值得。”  
“嗯？”  
亚索有点讶异。在他的认知里，犯错的、心怀愧疚的人是他。他本以为这位永恩的弟弟也和他一样，走上错误的道路，令哥哥恨铁不成钢。但这位永恩似乎认为错的不是他弟弟，而是他自己。这一点倒是和他这边相反。  
永恩继续说道：“啊，我跑题了。后来我们兄弟俩都追随父辈们的脚步，成为了郡主。旧日伤口被撕开，最后……”  
“你的弟弟该不会也……”  
“……最后我们死在了对方的剑下。到最后，我谁都无法拯救。”  
“又是带血的结局。”亚索叹了口气。

一滴冰凉的液体滴在了亚索的额头上，这时他才发现上方已经开始电闪雷鸣。他想问永恩哪里可以避雨，却发现眼前的人早已变了模样。  
永恩白皙的皮肤变成了紫黑色，头上的两个紫蓝色的角不断地变大伸长，两个硕大锋利的獠牙从嘴里延伸出来，他整个身体胀大了一圈，穿戴整齐的衣物消失不见，脊椎处也慢慢长出了亚扎卡纳特有的刺。  
原本俊美的男人此刻已经完全变成一只浑身发黑的恶魔。  
“永恩？！你怎么了？！”


	3. 第二章

亚索后撤了几步。已经变成恶魔的永恩痛苦地抱着头，嘴里念念有词，不断重复着“我谁都无法拯救”。  
亚索咽了咽口水，恶魔的模样虽然可怖，但似乎没有要攻击他的意图。他试探性地挪动了脚步往前靠近，右手紧紧地握住剑柄，以防有变。  
“永恩……”  
他没料到这声叫唤反而刺激到了对方，黑色的恶魔发出一声哀嚎，转身往林间深处跑去。

亚索想都没想直接追了过去。  
“可恶！要再快一点才行。”  
他已经隐约猜到永恩身上发生了什么事，也顾不上全身还没消去的疲惫感，不断使出踏前斩，无奈永恩的速度实在太快，不一会儿，亚索已经看不到那黑色的身影，他只能对着永恩消失的方向大声地叫喊。  
“永恩！保持理智！别被它吞噬掉了！”

如果他没猜错，是永恩的负面情绪吸引了亚扎卡纳，那全身发黑的恶魔，应该就是那只亚扎卡纳的原型。  
想到这里，亚索不禁心里一沉  
“永恩变成那个样子，是不是意味着他已经被……不管了，先追上去再说。”

终于，亚索在深山之中追上了永恩。  
此时那只黑色的恶魔正半蹲在地上，双眼紧闭，满脸痛苦地大声喘息着。  
亚索怕对方又被他吓跑，只能停在远处，思考着解决办法。  
他努力回想上次在崴里自己最后是如何脱险的。  
永恩（他的哥哥）曾经说过，杀死亚扎卡纳的方法，就是说出对方的真名，但显然这个办法行不通，因为他根本无从知晓眼前黑色恶魔的真名。

一把稚嫩的声音打断了亚索的思绪。  
“哎呀哎呀，那家伙又发作了，可怜的沉思之灵。”  
亚索四处张望寻找声音的来源，却没有看到任何人。  
“喂！这里这里！啊你别乱动，你要踩到我了！”  
他低下头，一顶小小的斗笠在亚索的脚边显形，提莫抬起头，露出他毛茸茸的脸，他似乎永远都保持着那笑眯眯的表情。  
“哈哈，被吓到了吧！我在一个地方待久了不动便会下意识地隐身，不得不说这真是个方便捉弄人的能力了，你不知道，上次莉莉娅看到我突然出现时，吓得角上的花都……”  
亚索直接打断提莫的自吹自擂：“你知道有什么方法可以让永恩恢复原样吗？”  
提莫跳到一旁的石头上，看了看不远处的永恩，又看了看亚索。“他会自动恢复的，至于多久嘛……就要看他什么时候冷静下来了。不用担心，他每次想不开就会变成这样，最后都会变回来的。哎想那么多干嘛呢，像我这样多好，不过没办法，谁让他是‘沉思之灵’嘛，哈哈哈哈！”

亚索皱了皱眉，虽然他们只认识了半天不到，也没搞清楚他和自己的哥哥到底有什么联系，但两人姑且也算是……朋友了吧，他实在不忍心看到永恩这般痛苦的模样。  
“就没有什么办法可以让他马上醒过来吗？”  
“哎呀，你很关心他噢。”  
“并没有！……也就，一般关心吧。”  
提莫‘啧’了一声，懒得戳破亚索的口是心非。  
“唔……也许可以……”  
“如何？”

提莫拿起他那细小的竹筒，向亚索使了个眼色，压低声说到：“趁他不注意……”  
接着把竹筒拿到嘴前，往前一吹。  
“懂了吗？”

亚索看着他一连串的动作，犹豫地问：“这样真的行吗？”  
“他变成那个样子，无非就是陷入了过往的回忆中无法自拔，从而不断产生负面情绪，最直接有效的方法就是阻止他继续胡思乱想下去。”  
亚索觉得提莫说的话有几分道理，点了点头。  
“我试试。”

那个小小的竹筒，是提莫的武器，平日里这个竹筒的内部装满了毒镖，当提莫往筒口吹气时，毒镖就会发射，他刚才的动作，就是示意亚索去偷袭永恩。  
提莫一副准备看好戏的样子看着亚索往前走。虽然他总是试图恶作剧，却从未真正让那位沉思之灵出过什么糗，这次可是千载难逢的机会。  
但是他越看亚索的动作，越觉得不对劲。  
只见亚索靠近那黑色恶魔跟前，却并没有拔剑，而是拿起腰间的尺八，像提莫刚才用竹筒向他演示的那样拿到嘴前。  
然后开始吹奏。  
“这是在做什么？”  
提莫惊讶得平时总是眯着的双眼都睁大了。

亚索一边吹奏，一边紧张地观察永恩的反应，明明是吹过无数次的曲子，现在都不利索了。其实他根本不知道永恩那位“喜欢音乐”的弟弟到底会哪种乐器，但他只会也只有这个，只能先死马当活马医了。说来惭愧，这尺八随身携带了十几年，但他来来去去会吹的也只有这么一小段。  
万幸的是，恶魔好像因为他的音乐开始平静下来，原本因为痛苦而抱头的双手垂下，那双大得凸出来的眼珠子定定地盯着亚索。  
见音乐有效，亚索也只能硬着头皮不断重复着他仅会的那段旋律。

恶魔抬起了右手臂，宽大手掌慢慢靠近亚索，黑色的阴影笼罩着他的头顶。  
眼看那锋利的爪子就要刺穿他的额头，亚索几乎想马上后撤。  
“弟弟……”  
这一声沙哑而悲伤的呼唤让亚索愣住了，他停下了吹奏，闷闷地想我可不是你的弟弟别乱叫啊，到了嘴边却变成了一声轻柔的“我在”。  
利爪在触碰到他的前一刻变成了修长的手指，冰凉而柔软的触感落在了亚索的脸颊上，面容狰狞的恶魔变回了俊美的青年。

亚索刚想松一口气，永恩却突然直直地往前倒，他连忙抱住对方的身体，有点慌张地摸上永恩的脖颈。  
“放心，他只是晕过去了而已。”  
提莫不知什么时候来到了两人的身边。  
亚索悬着的心终于放下，他调整了一下姿势，让永恩的头枕在他没有肩甲的右肩上，然后对提莫说了声“多谢”。  
“咳咳，不用客气，我可是最乐于助人哈哈哈……没想到你和他的弟弟一样，会吹这个东西，不过他弟弟吹得比你好听多了，说起来你和他的弟弟样子也有点像……”

亚索有点惊讶：“你认识永恩的弟弟？”  
“当然啦，这片领域里除了你这样突然闯进来的陌生人，还没有我不认识的。他弟弟就是那位‘英勇之灵’，我都分别遇到他们好多次了，他们俩互相找了对方那么多年却从来都没碰上面，真是奇怪。”  
“……”  
亚索发现之前雷电交加乌云密布的天空此时已经万里无云，虽然依然说不上晴朗。他低头看了看怀里的永恩，心里萌生出一个想法。  
或许有一个办法可以帮他。

“提莫，可以请你再帮个忙吗？”


	4. 第三章

永恩睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是灵树茂盛的树荫。  
他侧了侧脖子，发现自己正枕在亚索的大腿上，他连忙起身。  
“……嗯？出什么事了？我们在哪。”  
亚索动了动有点发麻的大腿，一边言简意赅地和永恩描述了一下刚才发生的事。  
果然，永恩又开始自责起来。  
“啊，看来即使在这精神领域中，我也无法寻得安宁……谢谢你一路跟着我，你这么做很蠢，也很勇敢。”  
“……”  
向来只有他骂别人“蠢货总是无药可救”，别人说他蠢还是头一次。亚索不满地瞪了永恩一眼，却看到对方对他展露出一个柔和的笑容。  
“呵，跟他一模一样……”  
这是亚索第一次看到这位永恩笑，对方本来就生得好看，这一笑更是显得貌若桃花，看得亚索呼吸一窒，连忙移开了视线。   
不用解释他也知道永恩所说的‘他’是谁，他可不想第二次被永恩错认成那位‘亚索’，便试图转移话题。  
“你没事就好，那只附身你的亚扎卡纳已经消失了吗？”  
“咳咳，你看到的，是我的一部分，我一直在努力控制它。”  
永恩停顿了一下，伸手摸了摸他头上那对蓝色的角，继续说道。  
“我刚到这里的时候，被一个亚扎卡纳袭击。这个灵体的名字，你可以理解成‘对于往事的疑虑心结’。”

亚索终于从永恩的解释中大致了解到亚扎卡纳是一种怎样的生物，关于这种恶魔，似乎还有着更源远流长。  
“虽然这个恶魔已经被封印，但它就像我的悔恨一样，已经成为我的一部分，而当我陷入悔恨的回忆时……”  
永恩的突然站了起来，表情严肃地说：“我太掉以轻心了！我放任自己的回忆，结果差点害了你，简直不可原谅。”

亚索已经渐渐习惯了这位沉思之灵总是一惊一乍的，宽慰到：“没事，你看我安然无恙。”  
“可笑，我以为自己是施救者，但现在我发现，从来都不是这样的。”  
他没想到永恩不仅没有停止钻牛角尖，还戳到了他的痛处。  
“请告诉我，你是否曾为往事悔恨不已？”

亚索皱了皱眉，“你既然知道我的身份，难道你不知道我经历过的事吗？”  
他终于想起对方还没给他解释的问题。  
“我确实不知晓。这么说吧，你可以理解成，我是另一个世界的永恩，而这片领域，并非你原本的世界。”  
“另一个世界？可是这里不是精神领域吗？”  
“这里确实是精神领域，但也并非你那个世界的精神领域，至于你来到这里的原因，我也不清楚，来自异世界的灵魂，我也是第一次遇到。”  
亚索听得有点头晕，他开始不认识“世界”这个词了。  
“等一下，为什么你能断定我是来自异世界的？”  
“因为一个世界里，是不可能存在两个‘永恩’和‘亚索’的，。这个世界里，‘永恩’和‘亚索’早在很多年前已经死掉，成为了这片精神领域中的灵魂，而你的世界里，你和你的哥哥依然还是人类。”

“其实，在我的世界里，永恩已经死去了……现在的他，也并非人类了。”  
亚索叹了口气，把从出身到他与永恩手足相残再到永恩离奇复活的事尽量简短地说了遍。  
说到最后，他难掩悲伤地闭上了眼睛。  
“时至今日，我依然难以放下。”  
永恩苦笑了一下。  
“看来，不管是在哪个世界，我们兄弟两人始终逃不开伤害彼此的宿命……抱歉，我十分理解。我们要如何才能释然呢，我可能永远都找不到答案。”

其实永恩心里清楚，能解下他负担的，只有他的弟弟，只是这么多年，他试图寻找却始终无果。所幸他的心最近已经平静了许多，那个被他封印的恶魔也已经许久未现身。  
但是今天，这个来自另一个世界的亚索出现在他面前，就像一颗石子落入了平静的湖面，瞬间便在他的心里激起了层层涟漪，那些令他悔恨不已的往事不断浮现在他脑海里，挥之不去。  
“风在游荡，我在路上，弟在何方……”  
他意识到自己再继续跟这位异世界的亚索待在一起，对自己和对方都会很危险，虽然这位亚索表露出来的性格和对他的态度，与他记忆中的弟弟相差甚远，但相处久了就不难发现，其实两人是的非常相似，尤其是那高傲的心性，以及……隐藏在内心深处的，渴望与自己兄长的亲近。  
而且，永恩实在不知道如何能帮亚索回到属于他的世界。

“……我已经占用了你很长时间。谢谢你对我的迁就，但接下来我必须独自前行，我们就此分道扬镳吧。”  
“等一下！我们不能结伴同行吗？”  
“不，我不能继续当你的累赘了，而且……我会给你带来危险。没有我，你会更舒心，也更安全。一路保重……”

眼看永恩就要离去，亚索连忙向前伸手，想拉住对方的手臂，永恩却刚好转身，亚索只抓到对方肩上的衣物，这一扯，半截雪白的肩膀就这么露了出来。  
“……”

也许是从未有人对他做过这样宛如调戏一般的冒犯举动，永恩转过头，用略带羞愤的表情对亚索低吼：“放手！”  
“额……抱歉。”  
亚索讪讪地放开被他扯落的衣服，又怕永恩就这么瞬间消失，又顾及对方可能不喜欢别人碰触他的身体，干脆抓住永恩两鬓发尾系着的蓝色缎带，摆出一副“你别想走”的样子。  
“……”


	5. Chapter 5

两个人就这么大眼瞪小眼地对峙着。

“我不是说了吗，为了你的安危，我需要独自前行，只有找到我的弟弟，才能获得安宁。”  
“我可以帮你找到你弟弟。”  
永恩显然不相信。  
“哼，信口开河，你连你自己现在身在何处都不知道，又如何能帮我？”

“我确实不知道你的弟弟如今在何处，但是我知道你一直无法找到他的原因。”  
“那你告诉我，为什么这么多年我都找不到他？”  
亚索指了指永恩左边胸口，斩钉截铁地说道：“因为你根本不想见到他。”

永恩一把甩开亚索的手，怒不可遏地反驳：“你在说什么？你懂什么！请不要把你的哥哥对你态度代入我身上，我说了，我确实是永恩，但我不是你的哥哥！你根本不知道我有多么渴望见到他！”  
对于永恩刺耳的话，亚索只是嗤笑了一下。  
“你连面对我的勇气都没有，还怎么面对你的弟弟。”  
永恩哑口无言。  
亚索放开了抓在手上的缎带，看到对方的表情，他知道在他说完之前，永恩是不会离开的。  
“就像你说的，这个领域非常奇怪，每一刻都有永恒，而千年也可以眨眼间流逝，那你有没有想过，为什么提莫曾遇到过你的弟弟数次，你却始终没找到他？”

亚索拔出剑，将风力集于剑身，向远处释放出一道旋风，随即便响起了一阵阵尖叫和逃窜的声音。  
“在你昏迷期间，我一直在观察这个领域。我们这一路上，周围全是各种各样的灵魂。提莫告诉我，这些灵魂，都是深陷在执念和疯狂中，找不到属于他们的道路，才被困于此……我之前以为，你的执念是找到你的弟弟，但事实好像并非如此。”  
亚索往前走了一步，看着永恩的眼睛。  
“你并不是找不到路，而是你的想法将你困于此处。永恩，你的心结，到底是什么？”

永恩沉默了好一会，脸上又呈现出那种黯然。  
“我们活着的时候，总是我带兵去打他，我把他当成叛徒，我对他发起挑战，这是我的选择，直到死去那一刻我才意识到，我花费毕生所追求的所谓‘正道’，最终却使得我们俩死于彼此剑下。”  
永恩不堪地闭上双眼，说话的声音开始变得不知所措。  
“他一定在恨我……这么多年来……”  
下一刻，他感到胸前一阵温热。  
他睁开眼，看到黑发近在咫尺。亚索抱着他，一只手轻轻地拍着他的背。  
“没事的，放松点，别计较这些陈年旧事了，把话说开就好。”

亚索有点自嘲地笑了一下。  
安慰别人时说得云淡风轻，这么多年自己又何曾释怀过呢？  
其实仅从永恩那些自责的话里，亚索根本无法判断他和他的弟弟到底谁对谁错，他承认，他确实对这位和他哥哥长得一样（也许还拥有着同一个灵魂）的剑客动了恻隐之心。如果现在站在他面前的不是“永恩”，而是“亚索”，说不定他们已经说服对方双双赴死赎罪了。

“把话说开……我喜欢这个表述学会了。只是，有些伤口很深，久久不愈，波及筋骨，感染血流。我一直认为，有些错误是无法弥补的，赎罪感觉很……遥远，甚至有点不可能。我最大的恐惧……是他不肯原谅我，见到了弟弟，却被他冷落，我宁愿永远被困在这里，面对一千个恶魔，也不敢去道歉而不被原谅。”  
“难道因为这样，你就不想再见到他了吗？你……必须努力去尝试吧。”  
“你说的没错，如果亚索……我是说我的弟弟恶语相向，那也是我罪有应得。就算我什么都给不了，至少能让他解恨。”  
亚索不动声色地白了一眼。  
“你想太多了，我敢肯定，事情过去那么久了，哪怕他真的曾经恨过你也肯定早已释怀。你知道，当弟弟的，总是很傻。”  
永恩轻笑着摇摇头。  
“但这一次，我才是傻瓜。不过，你为何愿意帮我至此，难道你不想尽快寻找方法离开此处，回到你的哥哥身边吗？”  
“想，当然想。”  
亚索的声音听起来有点苦涩。  
“但是眼下着急也没用，而且……我和我的哥哥已经无法回到从前了，如果知道在另一个世界里，还有另外一个的‘我们’能冰释前嫌，彼此相伴，对我来说也算是一种安慰吧。”

亚索见没有得到回应，侧过头看了看永恩的脸色，感觉对方已经平复下来，松开了怀抱。原本紧贴的胸膛刚分开，永恩就突然伸出双臂攀上他的后背，随后一股不重不轻的力气，让他重新落入了对方的怀里。  
这个回抱让亚索猝不及防。  
“怎、怎么了吗？”  
“抱歉，我刚才说的那些话，请不要放在心上，我是说，关于你哥哥的……我并非有意说那些话来伤害你的。”  
亚索轻哼了一声。  
那些话他根本没放在心上，对亚索来说，即使他有千言万语郁结于心，那也是只属于他和他的哥哥两个人的事情，只能由他们两人来解决，容不得别人评论掺和，哪怕这人是另一个世界的永恩。  
“也许你说得对，我的哥哥真的再也不愿与我相见，但是，在听你说完关于亚扎卡纳的事情后，我就下定决心一定要回到原来的世界，不能抛下他不管，哪怕他根本不需要我……”  
“他需要你！”  
永恩打断亚索的话，摸了摸他的头顶。

这个举动对亚索来说有点过于亲密了，印象中成年后他与自己的哥哥也甚少这样拥抱。  
他终究还是没有挣扎，只是挑了挑眉，模仿永恩刚才的语气反问。  
“请不要把你对你弟弟的态度代入我哥哥身上。”  
永恩当然知道亚索是在嘲笑自己刚才的失态，也不难堪，反而一脸坦然。  
“你就当是，同样作为‘永恩’的直觉吧。”

两人顺着提莫留下的蘑菇，一路走到一处海边。  
其实亚索也拿不准提莫是否真的愿意帮他们找到永恩的弟弟，还是只是单纯的恶作剧，又或者是即使他们到达同一处，眼前所看到的景象也会不一样，但是眼前的这片大海，确实是之前从未见过的。  
永恩看着远处海天相接的地方，突然握住一旁亚索的手，有点忐忑地开口：“啊……我安不下心。你说，我该跟他说什么。我一直都在脑海里想象这一刻……但现在近在咫尺，我却害怕自己词不达意。”  
亚索环视了一周，看到岸边有一段巨大的石柱，便走到石柱旁边。  
“吟诗一首，如何？”  
永恩露出惊喜的表情。  
“当然，简直完美。”

永恩抽出剑，在光滑的石面上刻下一首诗。

亚索的目光停留在最后一句“无他求，此情足矣”。  
他心中一动，似乎明白了永恩那近乎疯狂的偏执的根源。  
他对他的弟弟，或许有着更深层次的隐秘情感。

亚索用尽量自然的口吻问到：“永恩，你对你弟弟……到底抱着怎样的感情？”  
他本以为永恩会选择避而不答或者否认，可是对方只是勾了勾嘴角，修长的手指一遍遍地摩擦着那句“真情实语，心中永藏”。  
“我已经记不清来到这片领域多少年了，几百？还是几千？甚至可能已经上万年，明明我生前有过许许多多的亲人、朋友，还有那些我愧对的同僚，但是随着时间的推移，我对他们的印象已经逐渐模糊，到最后，我心里想的，却只有我弟弟一人。真是奇怪，我明明是抱着对他的恨意死去，刚到这里时，我只感到满腔的愤懑，如今沉淀下来的，却只剩下愧疚和思念。”  
虽然永恩并没有承认什么，但亚索已经明白了。这么长久地惦记着一个人，沧海桑田而不忘，却因为害怕对方不肯原谅自己而不敢相见。  
简直和自己一模一样。  
“你的弟弟，一定也是如此，我是说，他也喜欢你。”  
没料到亚索会这么直接地点破，永恩的脸微微红了起来。  
“你怎么知道？”  
亚索对着他眨了眨眼。  
“你就当是，同样作为‘亚索’的直觉吧。”

“轰”的一声，石柱陷进了沙中，彻底消失了。  
永恩毫不介意地摆摆手。  
“这个石柱它并不是消失了，只是被传送到了这片领域中的另一个空间，希望我的弟弟能看到，并感受到我的思念。不过我有预感，我们很快就会相见了。”

亚索点点头，心情忽然又了沉重起来。这位永恩的负担是卸下了，他自己的问题却毫无头绪，到底如何才能回到原本的世界？  
永恩好像没发现亚索的烦闷，自顾自地继续说着。  
“如果恶魔或者亚扎卡纳出现在我面前，他们将必死无疑。啊，不好，我又严肃过头了，或许我该听亚索的，放轻松一些。”  
“你为了我做了这么多，我定要以某种方式报答吧？毕竟，知恩图报乃是正道。你的任何要求，只要在我能力范围内，我都将乐意效劳。”  
“啊？”  
是谁刚才说不要严肃过头放轻松的一些的。

永恩突然想到了什么，双颊浮现出不自然的红晕。  
“除了……”  
亚索好奇地追问下去：“除了什么？”  
“咳咳，曾经有一个帮助过我的灵魂，提出过奇怪的要求，她让我亲吻她的嘴唇。”  
“？你不会答应了吧！”  
永恩摇了摇头，目光看向刚才石柱消失地位置。  
“我只会亲吻一个人的嘴唇。”  
“……”  
亚索感到脸颊有些发烫。  
就算他再怎么努力说服自己面前的永恩与自己的哥哥不是同一个人，自己也不是他的弟弟，但在面对对方如此露骨的（隔空）表白，内心也不可能毫无波动。  
而且，亚索不想承认，在帮助对方缕清思绪的过程里，他渐渐意识到，或许自己也有着和对方类似的心思。

眼下并不是考虑这些事情的时候。  
“吻就不必了，你能帮我离开这个领域吗？”  
“我很乐意帮助你，只是，我说了，我并不知晓此道，我只知道那个带领灵魂进入此地的灵狐，但却不知道有谁能带灵魂出去。或许……”  
话未说完，永恩的目光突然越过亚索的头顶，向他身后的远处望去。  
“且慢，好像有人来接你了。”

不远处凭空出现了一到金色的裂缝，随着一道耀眼的光芒，一个高瘦的身影背着光从不断扩大的裂缝中走了过来。

那个身影不断往他们的方向靠近，等到看清来者时，亚索一脸惊喜地向自己的哥哥跑过去。  
“永恩！”  
戴着腥红面具的剑客打量着亚索，确认对方没什么异常后，原本紧绷的表情缓和下来。

亚索还沉浸在与自己哥哥重逢的喜悦中，身后的白发男子已经跟了上来，带着淡淡的笑意对面具剑客说道：“擅自闯入未知的领域，可并非明智之举，永恩，你应当谨慎行事。”  
“换做是你，你也会这样。”  
“确实如此。”  
白发男子认同地点了点头，转而看向亚索。  
“请你铭记我们共度的时光，亚索。倘若某天你不慎再落入此处，随时可以召唤我，我将前来帮你解围……”  
“不必费心了，我不会让他再落入此处的。多谢对我弟弟的照顾，他已经麻烦你许多了，我已经知晓离开的方法，接来下的路，便不必相送了。”

亚索觉得氛围有点僵硬，挠了挠脸，用恳求的语气说道：“哥哥，我想单独和他说几句。”  
面具剑客的脸冷了几分，转过身往前走。  
“去吧，我在前面等你。”

亚索走到白发男子跟前。  
“永恩，你多保重，希望你早日与你的弟弟重逢……永别了。”  
他明白这一别后，他们便不会再有机会相见，话语里也情不自禁地流露出几分惋惜。  
“倒也不必如此悲伤，我们的世界瞬息万变，说不定也会有重逢的一天。希望这份友谊能伴你走完余生，无论多漫长。长路漫漫，却也转瞬即逝。愿你安度余年。”  
亚索郑重地点点头，向永恩伸出手掌。  
“对我来说，这是一段美妙的经历，倘若真有重逢之日，希望我能同时看到你和你的弟弟一起。”  
“多谢，去吧，你的哥哥还在等你。我的话可能有些严肃，但是我依然希望你能铭记于心。活得精彩，选择快乐与希望，沉思，重新专注于你生命中最重要的东西，以及，最重要的人。”  
永恩紧紧地回握了亚索手，又马上松开。  
“一路保重，朋友，我将致以深切的想念。”


	6. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章开始“永恩”均指主宇宙哥哥。

亚索跟着永恩穿过裂缝，来到一颗巨大的金色灵树前。  
他觉得这棵灵树有些眼熟，似乎是在进入这片领域前见过。  
“这里，便是通往回去的出口？”  
永恩点点头，正要继续往前走，却停顿了一下，转而去握住亚索的手。  
“等下不管发生何事，都不要松开我的手，知道吗？”  
“嗯。”  
永恩牵着他一起走进那道刺眼的光芒中。

不知过了多久，也许只是一瞬间，当亚索终于找回自己的意识时，两人已经回到了艾欧尼亚。  
亚索转过头，身后只有家乡熟悉的风景，仿佛在精神领域发生的一切只是一场梦。

紧握的双手松开，亚索意识到他的哥哥又要再一次不辞而别，忙开口挽留。  
“永恩！等一下！”  
“何事？”  
永恩的声音听不出任何感情。  
“你……是专门来寻我的吗？这到底是怎么一回事？”

永恩叹了口气。事到如今，他也没办法再说出“我并非为你而来”这种自欺欺人的话了。  
不管他再怎么假装冷漠，再怎么努力不去想关于亚索和过去的事情，在听到莉莉娅告诉自己亚索误入了另一个领域时，那种无法控制的心急如焚，在看到对方安然无恙后如释重负的心情，以及在看到亚索和另一个自己如此亲昵时油然而生的那丝嫉妒……无一不在告诉他，他远比自己想象的还要在乎这个弟弟。  
不仅如此，重生后的他卸下了生前那些关于身份与名誉的包袱后，一些压抑了多年的背德感情也如同挣脱了桎梏一般，在他心底日益加重。   
“刚才的那片领域，是一个异世界，平时与我们所在的世界并不相通，但在某些特殊时刻，两个世界会通过绽灵花开短暂地连接起来，你还记得，在到达那个领域前，曾经见过什么吗？”  
亚索脑海中浮现了一个白色的影子。  
“你是说那只狐狸？！”  
“没错，她是那片领域中的狐仙门神，负责引导灵魂前往那片领域。不知道她为何会来到这个世界找上你，我……找到了那只灵狐，她明白你我皆不属于那个世界，让我在领域中寻到你后，施法让我们离开。”  
永恩淡淡地开口述说着自己寻找亚索的经过，只是略去了其中的一些惊险——如果稍有不慎，可能他和亚索都无法回到这里。  
亚索不傻，他当然能猜到这一切并非永恩轻描淡写的那样简单，想到永恩依旧是在乎自己的，便不自觉地扬起了嘴角。  
“谢谢你，哥哥。”

道谢的话却让永恩脸色一僵。  
永恩一只手攀上亚索的右肩，一脸严肃地盘问：“弟弟，你有没有叫过他‘哥哥’？”  
亚索微微一愣，思考了好一会，才反应过来永恩说的“他”是指谁。  
“当然没有，我又不是他的弟弟。”  
他看到永恩似乎松了口气，不知道对方到底什么意思，难不成怀疑他认了别人当哥哥？  
等等，他好像忽略了更重要的问题。  
“你怎会知道他的身份？而且你好像一点也不惊讶。”  
该不会那么巧……  
“嗯，在进入那片领域后，我先是遇到了他的弟弟，也就是另一个‘亚索’，我和他同行了一段路，只是最后他执意要自己单独行动，我们便在海边分别了。这没有什么好惊讶的，如果你看到他，你也能第一时间分辨出那是另一个世界的自己。”  
亚索抬手按了按自己的额头，他开始担心那对异世界的兄弟以他们的……能力到底能不能重逢。  
他们到底哪里来的自信觉得可以不依靠别人帮忙找到对方啊？  
但是想想自己也不比他们好到哪里去，自己的哥哥就在眼前，也只能相对无言，明明自己心中有千言万语还是欲说还休。  
想问永恩到底是如何重生的，想知道对方和另一个“他”之间发生了什么，想告诉他亚扎卡纳可能还会吞噬他，想帮助他，想保护他，想陪在他身边，想告诉他……自己有多爱他。  
可是对方马上就要离开，自己反而说不出一句挽留的话。

永恩见亚索一脸纠结又苦涩的表情，却迟迟没有回话，索性取下剑，往地上一坐，曲起一条腿，手腕搭在膝盖上，摆出一副放松的姿态。   
“你好像有很多疑问，坐下来慢慢说吧。”

亚索老老实实地在永恩旁边坐下。  
他还在考虑从何处说起，永恩却先开口  
“你还在担心他吗？”  
“谁？”  
“另一个我。”  
“嗯。”  
亚索把得知的关于亚扎卡纳的一切，以及另一位永恩曾经变成恶魔的事情都告诉对方。  
永恩听完后，只是波澜不惊地摸了一下脸上的面具。  
“哼，深陷于对往事的悔恨才会让恶魔有机可乘，我早已决定放下过往……弟弟，不必担心我。”  
似乎是意识到自己对于亚索的关心显得有些过于冷漠，永恩在说后面的话时，语气也变得温和起来。  
“而且，真正束缚着他的，并不仅仅是对过往的悔恨，而是，求而不得的爱情。”  
“什、什么？”  
“难道你看不出来吗，他爱慕着他的弟弟。”  
亚索当然是知道的，只是他没想到永恩如此直白，仿佛在讨论一个与自己完全无关的人一样。  
虽然，严格意义上来说，他的哥哥和“那位永恩”确实是没什么联系。  
但亚索还是很好奇，他们明明只有一面之缘，自己描述的话中也没过多提及关于那位永恩对他弟弟的想法。  
“你为什么会认为他对他的弟弟是抱着……那种感情？”  
永恩露出不以为然的表情。  
“好吧，你是不是想说，‘同样作为永恩的直觉’？”  
“不是。只是因为……”

亚索看到他的哥哥那张自重生后就总是像凝结了冰霜一样冷肃的脸变得柔和起来，露出了久违的笑容。  
那只缠满绷带的右手轻轻抚上他的脸颊。  
“吾心亦如此。”  
END


End file.
